


Is Your Seatbelt On?

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [40]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Is your seatbelt on?” Claude asked as he backed out of the driveway.Carson groaned and grumbled but the tell-tale click that followed answered the question.
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Is Your Seatbelt On?

1)

“Is your seatbelt on?” Claude asked as he backed out of the driveway.

Carson groaned and grumbled but the tell-tale click that followed answered the question.

2)

“Is your seatbelt on?” Claude asked, pulling out of the pick-up lane.

“Yes, G,” Carson groaned, glaring as Cameron did a terrible job stifling a laugh and managed to click the belt into place without it making a sound.

3)

“Is your seatbelt on?” Claude grinned over at him before pulling into the airport traffic.

“G, I’m nineteen,” Carson groaned from the passenger seat.

Yet he followed that by waiting until G was distracted by the other drivers to pull his seatbelt on.

4)

“Is your seatbelt on?” Claude asked, looking at Carson in the rearview mirror.

Carson grumbled, ignoring TK and Patty’s giggles as he tugged his seatbelt on.

“He would stop asking you if you stopped needing the reminder,” Sean grinned, twisting around in his seat to snap a picture of Carson, brand new member of the Philadelphia Flyers on his way to his first team lunch.

Carson glared and huffed and G and Coots grinned at each other.

+1)

G’s car was in the shop and Carson had been quick to volunteer to give him a ride.

Claude was barely in the car when Carson asked, “Hey, G, is your seatbelt on?”

Claude huffed out a laugh and facewashed him in response.


End file.
